


Pregnant Pause

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry written by Elliot after visiting his mother's grave and his own memorial headstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Elliot's mother kidnapped him from his custodial grandparents when he was four. Two months later, Bridget's body was discovered and Elliot was no where to be found.
> 
> Fifteen years later, Elliot is reunited with his grandparents and visits the gravesite erected in their collective honor.

Her name was Bridget and she was never my mother. At fifteen, she was neither child nor woman but she was both Virgin and whore. The vessel and the wine to be poured and shared And emptied. It took nine months to create a universe and seventeen hours to Bear it past too-narrow hips.

For a sixteen year old with misophonia, a baby Was too much to be beholden to. Within the year, she abandoned All hope to follow the dark horse that Would become her undoing. There is a certain solace in the haze of O v e r m e d I c a t I o n Where nothing and no one matters and there is no pain.

(I didn't matter- there was no pain.) Nobody knows when or why she Came back or why she took The one thing she never wanted Only to give it away again. When she was twenty, her body was discovered in a ditch and sent home in a bag. The grave beside her Is but a pregnant pause. Her name was Bridget and she was never my mother.


End file.
